


Memories of Christmas

by Joyschon



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop, Woogyu - Fandom, infinite (kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Christmas, Friendship, M/M, Oneshot, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyschon/pseuds/Joyschon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lived a life, hidden in the shadows, now he is the one running....</p><p> </p><p>They were friends...</p><p>it wasn´t what he had wanted...</p><p>they had been friends...</p><p>they had been...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Christmas

                                                                  

 

 

He should have known it would end in a bad way for him, he should have just ran away from them, hid somewhere, or at least tell them "no". That way it would have only been him to take the punishment and even if they would have killed him for disobeying, at least no one else would have gotten hurt.

 

No, that wasn´t really true. Someone else would have just taken his place and would have ended the mission, but that someone wouldn´t have suffered like he did..and it still wasn´t at its end. 

 

                                                          Everyday he was hoping that it would be his last, that it would finally be over.....

 

                                                                     that he was going to erease him from his life for once and all

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sky was clear this night, stars were twinkling in their own beautiful formation and the people were all spending their night together with their family. It was christmas, no wonder that the streets were this empty, who would be out if he could be at home, getting presents. He would have been with his family as well but that just wasn´t how it went, their job just wouldn´t allow them such a chance but that was okay, it wasn´t like that every year. 

 

It was cold, he had no clue for how long he had been camping on the roof of this building already but it had to be at least two weeks. All he did during that time was observing, studying the way the people were acting along each other, how long they were on their own, how long they used the bathroom, at what times they had to leave for work and when they would return. He reported all of these informations to his boss, someone hidden in the dark just like him, a person no one had once seen but had always feared like hell. He hadn´t written the informations down, it wasn´t necessary as he was trained to remember each detail of the people he had to follow, sometimes he had to stick to their backs for months, weeks or sometimes just days until he was allowed to finish them off. 

 

Yes, he was a killer, an assasin, just like in those stories that got spread everywhere. It wasn´t by his own choice, no, he grew up in this family business and even if he wanted to quit there was no way out, he never visited a real school and knew nothing else but how to kill. All he had beside this life was his one and only friend, the one his family should never find out about because if they did he was sure that they would take him away from him. 

 

Of course they didn´t have a normal friendship like other kids, he was a living killermachine after all so the time they spent was different. He teached his friend how to fight, how to bend into the shadow, to find a way to become invisible for the eyes of others. Their skills increased almost at the same time until his friend had reached him, to them it was nothing but a game although the other knew that it was actually his friends job to kill others, it never seemed to have bothered him at all. 

 

This time his job was a bit more annoying though, usually he would be spending his time with his friend until he would go home to his family but not today. Tonight was the night, the one to finish this mission finally. He had been around that family for weeks and during that time he couldn´t find any free time to meet up with his friend, he hated it whenever he would need to shadow someone during the day time, at night it was more interesting since at that time his friend was at home with his family anyways but his boss had insisted on him only watching them during the time from 9am till 6pm. It was weird actually, maybe he should have been more suspicious back then but now it was too late.

 

Now he was  lying here, his glance going over to the window that he was watching through his sniper. A family, two little girls, a mother and a father, looking happy like in those movies, just another perfect family that he was going to wipe out of the world forever. 

 

Glancing at his phone for the last time he checked if he got a text from his friend but he was probably at home celebrating with his parents and siblings. Maybe he would call him once he was done with his job. Nodding softly he agreed to his own idea and leaned back down, the kids were already gathering around the tree, each of them taking a present waiting for their parents permission. He wouldn´t wait that long though, he wanted to get this over with already. Slowing his breathing he closed his left eye and slowly moved his finger, waiting for another second he made sure that he was aiming directly between the little girls eyes, he wanted to make it fast and painless for them. 

 

Breathing out he finally shot and not even a second later the girl fell to the ground while he was already aiming for the other girl. Shooting her next right into the forehead he then moved over to the mother who was running over to her kids. Once she was finished off he searched for the father, it was luck that he had found him this fast because he was already reaching for the phone to probably call the police. Moving his finger for the last time he leaned back and sat up, sending his boss a message before looking through his contacts. 

 

Pressing call he waited for a bit before he heard the familiar voice. "Hey Gyu, aren´t you busy anymore?" "Naw, I just finished my job and thought if we could meet up?" hearing nothing for a fe seconds he figured that his friend must be thinking about it before he gave his reply "Sorry, I promised to stay home tonight because as you know it´s christmas and I have to watch over my two sisters." "Oh I see..." hearing the rustling of keys Sunggyu sighed, he was already at home so they wouldn´t be able to talk that long anymore for sure "But maybe we ca-" "What is it?" "M..my..they are..oh my god" what was it that the other was so shocked about, it couldn´t be a surprise party because he sure would have heard something by now then. "Tell me, what´s wrong?" hearing a soft *thud* Suggyu frowned, had he just fallen down? 

 

It couldn´t be that...Looking through the lens of my sniper my eyes widened "Oh my..." seeing Woohyun picking up his phone he spoke in a cold almost monoton voice "Who was it that you have killed for your job tonight?" "I..I´m sorry Woo, I didn´t know, I really didn´t know"  "YOU, you killed them, you´ve taken my family from me and THAT is your excuse?!" getting up he looked out of the window, trying to spot the other in the distance "You will pay for it, I will kill you!"

Sunggyu knew that the younger really meant it, that this weren´t just words spoken out in anger and sorrow because of his loss. After all the years they had spent together he knew better than that, his friend was just as cold as he was when it came to hurting or even killing. Although Woohyun had never killed a person before, they had practiced on animals and no matter how cute or helpless they were, they both didn´t care. Of course Sunggyu could have just ended his best friends life here and now, after all the sniper was still aimed at his apartment but he couldn´t, he just couldn´t.

 

Getting up he sighed, there was no way that he could make the other feel better again, he had just ereased the only people in his life that were still worth loving as Woohyun had told him and now they were gone. 

 

Packing everything together he rushed out of the building, he had teached the other a lot and that was exactly what had been his mistake. Woohyun knew everything about him and his family, he knew every secret of him and now he was on the hunt..and Sunggyu was his prey.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A year had passed, he wasn´t running away anymore, he was just waiting for it to end, for Woohyun to come and finally end his struggle. Of course Woohyun had used the year well, each day was a torture for Sunggyu who had by now lost everything.

 

It had started with loosing his best friend and soon his family followed, it wasn´t that Woohyun had killed them but it was almost just as bad. Sunggyu had confessed to them, telling them what had happened, told them about his friendship that he had kept a secret from them for so long. But instead of helping him out they had pushed him away, they had no use for someone like him, he couldn´t even kill the person...his friend..so why should they keep him, he was useless, trash. 

 

Now he had no one, he as alone and he knew that soon he would have to die, there was no way to avoid it, he wasn´t going to hide though, he wanted it to be over soon. Woohyun seemed to know that as he was not stepping out of the shadows yet, Sunggyu knew he was around him the whole time, he could feel his presence, sometimes he even thought he was feeling his light touch on his shoulder or his breath in his neck but everytime he turned around, there was nothing. 

 

It felt like he was going crazy, day by day he was looking around, paranoid and slowly growing more and more paniced. Why was the other still hiding, it had been months already, one year to be exact and now here he was, sitting on the cold ground, snowflakes covering his hair and the cold air turning his breath into white clouds. A ripped and dirty blanket was wrapped tightly around his body, preventing him from freezing to death. 

 

He could smell the sweet scent of candies in the air, hear the faint noise of people singing christmas songs and their laughter, that happy laughter...it reminded him of that day, the happy faces of the two girls when they picked up their presents, those bright smiles they carried just before...

 

Why couldn´t he forget, he had killed so many times before and he couldn´t remember any of those people anymore but..that family, that precious family...why..just why

 

"What a beautiful night, don´t you think so?"

 

Keeping quiet Sunggyu looked down at the white ground beneath him, he didn´t dare looking up, facing the person that he had loved so much, his best and only friend...he wasn´t worth calling him that anymore

 

A soft clicking sound reached his ears, the sound of a loading gun,he could tell. Still, he didn´t look up, nor did he move away, he had been running way too long, now he only waited for it to be over. 

 

The first bullet went straight through his right leg, the pain was intense but he stayed quiet, his mind was numb, just like his heart. He almost didn´t realized that there had been shot a second bullet that had went right through his left shoulder until he noticed that he couldn´t move his arm. Finally he looked up, right into the front of the shaking gun that was pointing at his face, held by a trembling male.

 

Why was he hesitating, wasn´t this what he wanted, wasn´t he seeking for revenge? Looking up into the youngers eyes he saw nothing but a wall of tears, he looked so vulnerable, so hurt. Slowly the aimed boy kneeled down in the snow infront of the person he once trusted the most, his arms sliding around him while he pulled the other close to his chest, their heads resting on each others shoulders. Neither of them dared to say a word, they were just lost in the moment, could it ever be like it was before, could they return to being friends...?

 

"I´m sorry...I..I´m so sorry"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**No.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pulling the trigger he closed his eyes, feeling the warmth slowly soaking his clothes before he got up and took a step back, the lifeless body infront of him lying motionlessly on the ground and turning the once perl white snow into a sea of red. Looking down at the dead male he whiped his tears away. That was what he deserved, there was no such thing as forgiveness, Sunggyu had killed the last sane piece of him, now all that was left of him was cold..just like the snow..his friends body and...his memories of christmas.

 

 


End file.
